Polycarbonate resins are engineering plastics which have excellent properties in terms of impact resistance, heat resistance, dimensional stability, weatherability, chemical resistance, electrical properties, transparency, and the like. Typically, blends of thermoplastic resins such as polycarbonate resins and inorganic fillers are widely used for molded articles requiring high rigidity, for example, interior/exterior materials for automobiles and electric/electronic products.
However, when inorganic fillers such as glass fibers are blended with a polycarbonate resin, fluidity (moldability) and impact resistance of the resin composition can be deteriorated, and the inorganic fillers can protrude from a surface of a molded article, thereby causing deterioration in appearance characteristics. Particularly, when such a resin composition (blend) is used as exterior materials for IT equipment in which appearance characteristics are important, protrusion of the inorganic fillers has been recognized as a major appearance issue. Moreover, upon injection molding of the resin composition, distortion can occur due to anisotropy of the inorganic fillers. Accordingly, there has been an attempt to use flake-type talc capable of solving the problem of anisotropy as inorganic fillers.
However, since mechanical properties such as impact resistance (Izod impact strength) of a resin composition can be deteriorated due to brittleness of talc, there is a limitation in using talc as an exterior material. Further, a blend (resin composition) of a thermoplastic resin such as a polycarbonate resin and inorganic fillers can suffer from warpage upon injection molding depending upon the type and shape of the inorganic fillers and can have poor impact resistance despite improved rigidity and dimensional stability.
Therefore, there is a need for a polycarbonate resin composition which has excellent properties in terms of appearance, mechanical properties, and dimensional stability.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0059886 and the like.